mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mihighzdat/prison break
in mi high episode 11 , prison break alot went down. at the begining the team was told to go on a mission to reascue the shaddow master from europes most deep and darkest prison. on the way into the prison the team wizz through but when they came to a flesh killing lazer it became harder for anisha to cross. they eventually reached the shadow masters cell and got inside, but the prisoner thought the team were korps agents and started to attac them. he eventually gave in and belived them.on the way out of the prison dan heared mr flatley in side the prison and said 'we have to go back for them'. mr flatley and other children got arrested because the prison people thought they were enemie spys in the woods. whill the team was decideing weather to go back for their class mates the shaddow master said 'mi9 compassion for your friends was allways your weakness , still i never exspected to find it in you.' as he said this he looked at zoe witch she replied 'do you no me?' then he carried on down the tube leaveing the team to go back for their friends. the team had been kept in the prison for 4 days and lots of them were loseing it.dan perticually pointed out zoe being sad.this made him walk over to her and say dan- 'you ok' zoe-'being locked up,bad memories' dan-'we are gonna get out of here soon , i got a message to frank,once he findes ot we are in trouble , mi 9 wont be able to keep him away.' dan said this thinking it would cheer her up but unforchenetly made her just carrying on sitting in th corner. a few hours later after taking mr flatley away for tests they then took anisha, the team new they were doomed. the team then came up with a plan to trick the prison people into thinking they was going to escape from the roof but instead they went under ground. as they got out they met frank in the woods and frank said 'i got help from the most unlickley souce,it seems one of you made a big impression.' frank was obiossaly talking about the shaddow master who was standing , in camoflge with the woods. zoe then looked back to see the shaddow master but he was gone. zoe wanted awncers so ran off into the woods trying to find him.frank shouted 'ZOE NO' dan tom and anisha all looked shocked. zoe finally found the shaddow master and said 'do you no me?' the shaddow master replied 'last time i saw you,you were verry little.' zoe then said 'where?where was i?' the shaddow master replied'at korps HQ , you were with the master minde,he called you DAUGHTER!' zoe was left shocked by what she had heared and stood there and then the episode left us all on a clift hanger. we all cant wait for the next two episode and if we are lucky they might be in series 7 aswell. Category:Blog posts